The Ghost Writer
by Soleil2Much
Summary: Edward wants to make it big, he knows his band has what it takes. But they just can't seem to get it together. Can anyone help them? Or will they end up working dead end jobs in Forks? The usual suspects and canon pairing...eventually. AH. On temp. hiatus 7/12/13
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SM owns The Twilight Saga.**

**I'll re-post the chapters I previously had up asap and will post new chapters every Monday along with my other stories.**

* * *

**~The Ghost Writer~**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_**Day and Night**_

by

_**Kid Cudi**_

Day and night (what, what)  
I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind, mind (what, what)  
I look for peace but see I don't attain (what, what)  
What I need for keeps this silly game we play, play  
Now look at this (what, what)  
Madness to magnet keeps attracting me, me (what, what)  
I try to run but see I'm not that fast (what, what)  
I think I'm first but surely finish last, last

**[Chorus:]**  
Cuz day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone through the day and night  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)  
Day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone, some things will never change (never change)  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)

Hold the phone (what, what)  
The lonely stoner, mr. solo doe low (what, what)  
He's on the move can't seem to shake the shade (what, what)  
Within his dreams he see's the life he made, made  
The pain is deep (what, what)  
A silent sleeper you won't hear a peep, peep (what, what)  
The girl he wants don't see no one into (what, what)  
It seems the feelings that she had are through, through

**[Chorus]**

Slow moe, (what, what)  
When the temple slows up and creates that new, new (what, what)  
He seems alive though he is feeling blue (what, what)  
The sun is shining man he's super cool, cool  
The lonely nights (what, what)  
They fade away he slips into his white nights (what, what)  
He smokes a clip and then he's on the way (what, what)  
To free his mind in search of,  
To free his mind in search of,  
To free his mind in search of,

**[Chorus]**

**~*~**

**-Edward-**

Do you know what's one of the shittiest things about living in a small town?

The lack of music supplies.

Don't get me wrong, _Jane's Music Shop_ is a great spot...if you play for the high school marching band.

_God, I need a fucking car._

No, no, scratch the last part. I _have_ a car. What I _need_ is a cheap mechanic.

I have a classic, a _'63 Impala SS convertible_. I was lucky enough to find one with all the original parts. It hasn't run for, oh...ten or so years. But the old man I bought it from sold it to me dirt cheap. Why anyone owned a convertible in the Olympic Peninsula was beyond me, but I'm glad he did because this masterpiece of a car was now all mine. And when I make it big, I would take it with me to sunny L.A...with the top down.

That is, if I ever get it to run.

_Fucking Jake._

My band mate, Jake, claimed to be a good mechanic. He tinkered with it a bit but when he was done he had blown the head gasket, thrown a rod, and somehow broke the hydraulic pump on the convertible.

Yeah, good mechanic my ass.

_Fucking Jake._

What was I talking about? Ah, yes. The lack of music supplies in this shit hole town. I broke two strings on my guitar and I had no extras. We weren't planing on going to Seattle till next month when pops would have another eight hours for vacation to cash in. He would stay home with my mom while we borrowed his car to stock up on supplies.

More music sheets, strings, picks, a small amp and a new hi-hat for Emmett. His was so beat-up that the sound coming off of it couldn't be passed of as fucking music anymore.

Giving up my search for the strings I wanted, I waved goodbye to old lady Jane on my way out. I looked up at the sky and pulled up my hood, it looks like rain...surprise, surprise. I ran across the street to the diner where mom worked, maybe she can sneak a slice of berry cobbler my way.

I walked in and waved at some of the waitress' and Aro, the cook. I spotted mom at the very back of the diner, I smiled at her and sat down in a empty boot next to the window.

"Hi, honey," mom kissed my forehead, "what are you doing here? No class today?"

I've been attending some classes at the local community college just to please pops.

My parents knew music was my passion and _plan_ _'A'_ to get out of this town and give them the life they deserved. They both had no doubt of my ability to do so but he wants me to have a _plan 'B'_, just in case shit doesn't work out. My pops, Carlisle, is a smart man, always has been. He had plans when he was young to attend medical school and be a doctor. But during his senior year at Forks High, my mom, Esme, got pregnant with me. He wouldn't leave her here in Forks while he was away at UCLA and he couldn't afford for both of them to live out there, so he stayed in Forks...for her and me.

He soon found a job as a janitor at the local hospital and when he had enough money saved he got an apartment and married mom. It wasn't the big wedding she had dreamed about but she always assured me that she had married the man of her dreams.

Still, I knew they both wanted to live a different life. I knew mom wanted to be a architect, she still sketches but it's just for fun now. Being a waitress at the local diner wasn't what she wanted but she never complains about it. And pops, well, he feels guilty. Having his wife work because his job as a janitor wasn't making ends meat anymore was a hit to his pride.

Yeah, he's still a janitor. He may be smart but no one will give a good paying job to someone with no college degree. Hens the pushing for _plan 'B.'_

Now, I know what you motherfuckers are all thinking: _'Why don't you get a fucking job, Edward?'_ And, just so you know, I do have one. Though, only part time but it still helps. I work at the grocery store.

_I stock shit._

Hey, many famous rock stars worked at grocery stores before they made it big.

_Fuck, I can't wait to get out of this town._

I looked up at mom, "Nope, no class today. But I am meeting up with the band and then I have work."

"So, you wont be home in time for dinner?"

I cherish our family dinners, they're gold to me. We always enjoy our conversations and it somehow brings us closer together. All the crap and hardship would just wash away, if just for that hour.

I took her hand in mine, "Probably not, but I'll try."

I knew damn well I would reek of Mary Jane, so I would make sure to come back home after she and pops were sleeping.

She squeezed my hand, "Your plate will be in the oven waiting for you." she sighed and smiled, "So, am I correct to assume that the purpose of your visit is to sweet talk your way into a free slice of berry cobbler?"

I chuckled, she knew me too well, "And to see my beautiful mother."

She raised her eyebrow, "Second to cobbler, my life's story. I'll get you a slice."

She turned for the counter where the deserts were displayed in the three teared carousel. I suddenly felt the ground vibrate. The vibrations grew stronger, soon the salt shaker on the table was moving. A loud roaring noise pulled my attention from the salt shaker. I looked out the window to see not one, not two, not even three, but six huge moving trucks driving up Main Street.

_Someones moving to Forks?_

Everyone in the diner got up and walked to the window.

"Wow, all those trucks for one family?" asked Aro.

"Not a family," said Jessica, "I heard it was just one couple and they're not even married."

I rolled my eyes, of course the local gossiper would know all the info and start spreading the scandal.

Mom set down my cobbler, "Oh, are they the ones moving into the old Swan house?"

I looked up to my mom, "The Swan house? I didn't know it was on the market. I thought it still belonged to Mr. Swan's ex-wife."

Jessica looked at me, "Oh, it never belonged to Renee. Charlie Swan left it to his daughter, Isabella. She might have sold it, good thing too. It's such a beautiful house to just let it go to waist, it's not like she's ever gonna move here."

I remember my parents talking about the Swan's. Mom said Isabella and I always played together in the park, we were only five. I remember her brown eyes and hair. Her hair was always pulled into pigtails held by blue ribbons.

"Your dad had mentioned something about a construction company from Port Angeles working on the house," said mom, "but this was a few months ago."

Jessica agreed, "Yeah, they were like, updating _everything_. Oh, and some cleaning crew was up there like, a week ago."

"Well, it's a good thing they have so much stuff," said Aro, "that house is huge."

He was right, the house was huge and beautiful. I always imagined living there. One of my secret wishes was to buy that house after I made it big for my parents.

"Oh. My. God," pointed Jessica, "Look at that."

I turned towards the window just in time to see a sleek, shiny, black limo speed down the road following the trucks.

_A fucking limo._

I followed the car with my eyes until it disappeared from view. People that were inside neighboring stores spilled out onto the street gaping at the sight before them.

I shook my head, picked up my fork and dug into my cobbler.

It looks like the good ol' people of Forks just got a shiny new toy to play with.

* * *

**Have an idea who might be moving to Forks?**

**In this story, the Cullen house from the books is the Swan house**.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Sorry this is up a day late, went Christmas shopping...I know, I suck.**

**

* * *

**

**~The Ghost Writer~**

_Chapter 2__

* * *

_

**_"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"_**

_by_

_**Green Day** _

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone _

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

**_~*~_**

-**Edward-**

I don't get why people buy red apples.

Really, I don't know why they even bother. The likelihood of this shiny, waxed, red apple tasting grainy is highly possible. I, for one, do not like grainy apples. So I ask again, why does anyone bother? I much rather buy applesauce, you're guaranteed to like it. It says so on the label.

"Hey Edward, are you done yet?" asked Erik.

I looked at the pimply face teen, "Yeah, why?"

"Mike wants to talk to you in his office."

Ugh, Mike Newton.

The store's supervisor, and self proclaimed God's gift to earth, was such a dick-wad. Ever since he got promoted last month he's been riding everyone's ass. Especially mine.

Would that make him gay?

I don't flow that way, but if I did, I'd like to think I could attract better looking men.

Just saying.

I groaned and rubbed my face, "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Erick picked at one of the many pimples on his face, "Well, you better hurry up, it sounds urgent."

God, I threw up a little in my mouth. I mean, I'm standing right in fucking front of him. Can't he pop that shit in privet?

"Take over for me then, I don't want your boss' panties riding up his ass," I threw my utility knife at him.

He jumped back and let it hit the floor, "Jesus, Edward, you could really hurt someone like that."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the store to Mikes tiny office.

I knocked quickly and cracked the door open, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in Mr. Cullen," Mike called from his faux-wooden desk.

He never called me 'Mr. Cullen' until he got promoted, I guess it makes him sound more official or some shit.

He gestured to the plastic chair in front of his desk, "Close the door and have a seat."

Christ, I hate this clown.

I closed the door, sat my ass on the uncomfortable chair and propped my feet on his desk, "What can I do for you boss?"

He leaned over and knocked my feet of his desk, dusting off the dirt my shoes left behind, "Did you drive your dad's car to work today?"

"Huh?"

"Did you drive your dad's car to work today?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah," I furrowed brows, "Why?"

"I need you to make a delivery...to the Swan Estate."

"The Swan Estate? I thought Isa-Ms. Swan sold it."

Mike shook his head, "No, why would she sell it? Anyways she called and gave us a list of items she needed."

I leaned forward and propped my elbows on the desk, "She called? She lives here? Have you seen her?"

To my knowledge, no one in Forks has actually seen the people that moved in that house. It's been over a month with no sign of life coming in or out of that house.

"No, I haven't seen her, but Tyler took the call and he said it was her on the phone."

"How does he know? I mean, it could have been someone else."

Mike raised his brow, "Because she gave her name and credit card number to pay for the purchase. Why are you so interested?"

I leaned back on my chair, "I'm not. Just curious, that's all."

"Right, well, Tyler has everything packed in boxes and ready to go. You know how to get to the house, right?" I nodded, "She said just to walk in and leave the items on the kitchen counter."

"She's not gonna to be there?" She left the door unlocked?

Well, that wasn't very safe.

"She left a code for the front gate and the same code disarms the security system," he looked through some papers in his desk, "Here it is, you need to sign this before I can give you the code."

He handed me a paper, a privacy disclosure contract.

"What's this?" I asked.

He picked up his pen, "I can't give you the code until you sign that, it just states that you wont share the code with anyone else or talk about anything you see or hear. She faxed this just a minute ago, I have to mail the original back to her."

"Is she some kind of drug lord?" because that would be kind of cool, I mean, a girl as a drug lord? You have to admit, that's kind of fucking hot.

He glared at me, "Please don't say anything stupid if she happens to be there, we don't want you misrepresenting the store."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

I took the pen from him and signed my name. He got up and made me a copy for my 'records' and gave me the code. I got up and opened the door to leave.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tuck in your shirt? And try to tame that hair of yours?"

I smirked and walked out of his office.

Tyler had eight large boxes waiting in the sidewalk.

Shit, that's a lot of food.

She must be one of those people that weigh a ton.

Maybe that's why no ones seen her and needs her food delivered.

Oh, man, that really sucks. She was such a pretty little girl.

"Eight boxes? Are you sure she ordered that much food?" I asked Tyler.

He shrugged, "Yeah, six hundred and seventy-four dollars and twenty-two cents worth of food, soda, water, and booze."

Is she having a party?

I wonder if she'd invite me.

How much booze exactly?

I pulled my dad's Explorer to the front of the store and opened the back. I had to fold down the back seats for all eight boxes to fit.

The whole way I was picturing different scenarios I would encounter once I got there. Like, a brothel, drug trafficking ring, porn studio, underground strip club. You know, things of that nature.

I pulled up to a pair of large black rod-iron gates with a intercom on the side of the driveway. I punched in the code I was give and the gates silently opened.

I drove down the newly paved lane noticing all the changes they've made. The large trees were trimmed, flowers added, and flood lamps were installed. I drove up to the clearing were the huge house sat. It looked new, I guess she had them expand it. Maybe added more rooms? The garage looks bigger too.

Five black SUV's with limo-tint were parked in front. I pulled up next to one of them and started unloading the boxes.

Fuck, I should have asked Tyler to help.

These boxes are fucking heavy.

I ran up the steps to the door and punched in the code. There was a beep followed by a click, I turned the knob and opened the door.

Holy shit!

I walked passed the foyer into the great-room, the entire room was filled with drums, speakers, recording equipment, keyboards, guitars, mics, boom mics, stands, and a concert piano. There was only a lone black leather couch pushed up against the wall.

What the fuck is all this?

The cream colored walls were bare and a bunch of moving boxes were scattered around. You almost couldn't see the black wooden floor.

This was music heaven.

I really, really wanted to go touch the guitars but I knew somehow she would know. She probably had hidden cameras everywhere. She had to, with all this money worth of instruments and equipment.

I some how moved my ass pass the room to the kitchen and turned on the lights. The kitchen was huge, open, and state of the art.

This is fucking unreal.

I hurried and started bringing in her groceries. No one ever came to check on me. By the time I brought in the last box, I was kind of disappointed, I thought she would show up.

I noticed an envelope on the fridge held up by a big-ass magnet. I stepped closer to check it out.

Written in elegant scrips said, 'To: Grocery Delivery Guy or Girl.'

That would be me, right?

I took it off the fridge and opened it.

Dear Safeway Employee,

Thank you for delivering my order, I'm aware that this is not a service the store provides and an exception was made for my behalf. I have added a tip in the envelop for gas and your trouble. I would like to remind you of the contract you signed regarding my privacy and the security codes, legal action will be taken if you choose to break the contract. My privacy is the up-most importance to my associates and myself.

Once again thank you,

Bella.

I looked in the envelope and pulled out two crisp one-hundred dollar bills.

Yup, drug lord, definitely a drug lord.

I put the cash in my pocket and turned off the kitchen lights. I was almost out of the house when I heard it.

A fain melody looming in the room. It sounded distant, muffled. I listen closely, I could hear a guitar, drums, piano, and...a violin? I stood there for a couple of minutes when I heard a door open and the music escaped loudly through the door. I guess the room was soundproof.

She had a recording studio?

Quiet steps were headed my way. I didn't know what to do. Should I run out the door or stay and introduce myself, or hide? I was still on the fence when a tiny brunette crossed the great-room. She stopped mid step and turned her head slowly.

She tilted her head, "Um, can I help you?" she asked in a soft timid voice.

The room was dark, so I really couldn't make out her features. All I could see was dark hair, pale skin, and she was tiny. Not as small as Alice but pretty damn close.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah, um...I left your groceries in the kitchen. Oh, and can you thank Ms. Swan for the tip, though it wasn't necessary."

She turned her whole body to face me, "Oh, okay. And yes, it was necessary. Your job doesn't require you to make delivery's."

"Well, thank her anyways but seriously, it wasn't a problem at all. I mean, she must be busy with the unpacking and all that. I wouldn't know much about that because I've never moved before but it seems like a lot of work and she must get hungry that's why she ordered all that food. Unless she's planing on having a party, which would be fun...you know...to attend, but I'm not asking to be invited...but if she wanted me to come I would because there isn't much to do in Forks, not like I wouldn't come if there was something else going on, um...never mind."

Christ, why was she making me so goddamn nervous?

A soft laugh escaped from her lips, "Why are you so nervous?"

Shit, she could fucking smell fear.

I shoved my hands in my pants pocket, "I'm not nervous."

She walked to a wall were the light switch was, "Yes, you are. You're rambling and mumbling."

She switched on the lights and it took a sec for my eyes to adjust.

Jesus all mighty.

She was beautiful.

Long brown hair, illuminating porcelain skin, wide chocolate eyes rimed with thick lashes, full pink lips, rosie cheeks, and a crest smile. She was small, maybe 5'1'', and slim but with an ass, a mighty fine ass...oh, and nice tits, can't forget about the tits. All of this was showcased by her tight skinny jeans and a snug concert-tee.

I ran my hands through my hair...again, "What if I just ramble and mumble all the time?"

"Because you only run your hands through your hair, ramble and mumble when your nervous...Edward," she laughed.

I choked on air and almost swallowed my gum, "I-Isabella?"

She smiled, "Bella, just Bella, Edward Cullen."_

* * *

_

**She remembers him.**

**But then again, who wouldn't ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
Thank you Baskketcase for helping me with this story.**

* * *

**~The Ghost Writer ~**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**_"Dirty Little Secret"_**

by

**The All-American Rejects**

Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

[Chorus]  
Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know When we live such fragile lives It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

[Chorus]

Who has to know The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide It s eating me apart Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret

Who has to know Who has to know

** ~*~**

**-Edward-**

I can't believe it, "Okay, Bella. Wow...um, how have you been?"

She played with the hem of her shirt and shrugged, "Good. How's the family?"

I gave her my signature crocked smile, lay on the ol' Cullen charm, "Mom's good, she's working at the diner now and pop's still working at the hospital," Jesus, she looks good, "And I've, well, been working on my music and school. Oh, I work at the grocery store too."

_Christ, I sound like such a loser._

She smiled, slowly nodding, "Cool."

_Yeah, really cool._

I looked around the room, "So...you're into music?" Of course she's into music Mr. Fucking Obvious, why else would she have so much shit?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Uh, yeah, kind of," a nervous chuckle escaped her lips, "Um, can you please excuse me for a minute? Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

She walked back the way she came from. I heard the door open followed by the music before the door closed again.

I wiped the sweat of my palms on my jeans and tried to tame my damn hair. Before I knew it, the door opened and closed, but the music had stopped.

Bella came into view again, "Hey, do you want to talk outside? I've been indoors all day, um...you know, unpacking and all that. I need some fresh air."

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

She smirked and walked pass me to open the door.

_Fuck, she smells so good._

I followed her out the door and to the porch swing. I sat next to her. Close.

Very close.

Our arms touched.

_Yes, I rather like this._

I wanted to ask what she did for a living, but I didn't want to come off as a nosy ass bastard. So I didn't.

She crossed her legs and turned her body to face me, "So, Edward, tell me about your music."

My smile grew impossibly wide, "Well, I have a band. Do you remember Emmett, Jake and Alice?"

Her face lid up, "Yes! God, you guys still hang out?" I guess she caught the double meaning in her question, "Not that it's a bad thing, It's a good thing. I wish I had those kind of life long friends in my life."

I smiled and nudged her with my elbow, "Don't worry, I didn't get offended. They _are_ good friends. Well, they're in my band along with Rosalie," she furrowed her brows, "She moved to Forks about five years ago. Anyways, I think we're good but..."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "But..."

"I don't know," I scratched the back of my head, "we just can't seem to get our shit together."

She raised her brow, "How so?"

I picked at the wooden swing, "I mean, we play good..._individually_, but when we try to come together, we just...sound like...shit."

She slowly nodded, "I see. Have any of you taken music comprehension or any other type of music class?"

I rolled my eyes, "We're talking about Forks here, unless you're doing the marching band thing, you can't take any of their 'music classes' if you can even call them that."

"What about college courses?"

I shook my head, "Why would we need to take classes? We all now how to play."

"Do you guys know how to read music notes? Or do you all play by ear?"

Hell if I know, "I don't know, I think Alice does."

"Well, that might be the problem. I find it easier if everyone involve knows how to read notes, you can keep pace and the beat on time. Oh, and the drummer, the drummer is key."

I furrowed my brows, "Why the drummer?"

"Because the drummer holds the beat. You play off the drums," she chuckled, "Not everyone can take the lead."

_I didn't know that shit._

Maybe taking some classes wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Oh."

"What kind of music do you play?"

"There lies the other problem. I like rock, Emmett is more into rap, Alice is all about Pop, Rosalie lives for electronic, and Jake's more alternative."

Her bell-like laughed filled the air, "Wow, at least you have variety."

I wonder if I can...Fuck it, "You seem to know a lot about music and such. What is it you do?"

She looked around nervously, "I...just like music. Call it a hobby of mine."

I scratched the back of my head, "You know Bella, to be honest, the amount of instruments and gear you have in there has to, at the very least, reach the tens of thousands of dollars. That alone leads me to believe that music is more then just a hobby."

She was about to answer when the front door opened and a tall blond male walked out, "Babe, did you unpack mic c45? I can't find it anywhere."

_Babe?_

Stupid, of course she has a boyfriend.

"No, I haven't gotten to them yet. Um, I think one of the boxes is in my office," he was walking back into the house when she called out for him, "Hey, Jasper, I want you to meet someone."

We got up and walked to him, "Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Edward, we used played in the sandbox together, she laughed."

We shook hands and he smiled, "Nice to meet you man."

Huh, she didn't introduce him as her boyfriend.

I nodded, "Same here."

He turned to Bella, "We're finishing up in there boss lady, so..."

She smiled at me before answering him, "I'll be there in a bit."

Blondie winked at her and walked back in the house.

Bella turned to face me, "Edward, I um, I wanted to...I want to remind you about the contract you signed."

I put my hands in my pockets, "Mums the word."

She bit down on her bottom lip, "Thank you."

I didn't want her to stop talking, so I blurred out the first thing that popped in my head.

I rocked back on my heels, "Hey, didn't you and Renee move to L.A. or something like that? Why would you move back to Forks?"

She tugging on her shirt, "Yeah, we lived in West Hollywood. But I really needed to get away, find somewhere quiet to work, the city was wearing me down. And since I had this house here, I figured why not?" a wicked grin played on her lips, "Besides, I've missed my sandbox buddy."

"What?" Christ, did she really just say that?

She giggled, "Where else can I find an Eddie Bear?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "God, you still remember that shit!?"

She laughed, "Yes. You would throw a fit when Esme called you that!"

"First, I never threw a fit. Secondly, I had every right to throw a fit...if I wanted to. That was the lamest nickname ever."

She shrugged, "I thought it was very fitting. You were always like a cuddly teddy bear, warm and safe."

I raised a brow, "Warm and safe, huh?"

_Oh, I'll show you warm and safe..._

She took my hand in her's, "Edward, you and all of Forks are well aware of the fact I didn't have the happiest childhood. Renee and Charlie were always yelling and fighting, things would be thrown around the house." Bella shook her head, "The only time I ever felt safe and normal was those couple of hours in that little sandbox."

I knew her parents never got along but I never knew how bad it was. Mom and pop's never really talked about Renee or Charlie after they left town.

I stared at our hands, "But, you moved out with your mom. The fighting stopped, right? I mean, your mom did come out of the divorce with half of your dads piggy bank, so life had to be good after that."

Bella grimaced and removed her hand from mine, "Money doesn't bring happiness, Edward. Don't get me wrong, door's do open up and it can make life easier....if you know how to deal with the responsibility."

And no, life wasn't good after the divorce. Mom was never the responsible one, especially with money. She partied, drank and gambled everything away. Two years after the divorce we were living in a single bedroom apartment, surviving on food-stamps, and up to our ears in debt. The only reason I still own this house is because Charlie put it under my name with the condition that I could not sell it or take out equity until I was 25 years old."

I took her hand, "Hey," I said softly and waited to speak until she looked at me "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. I just...assumed that everything was good. I mean, look at all you've got," I pointed around us, "It looks like you're doing pretty damn good to me."

She laughed humorlessly, "Yes, I live well,_ now_. But it wasn't always like that. I had my fair share of cleaning and waiting on tables at a diner to pay my way through college."

"But, what about your dad? Didn't he help you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, he married a younger version of Renee, I think her name is Sue. Anyways, he thought I was asking him for money on behalf of my mom. I got pissed-off and didn't ask for his help again. God, I haven't spoken to him in years."

I played with her fingers, "Do you still talk to your mom?"

She shrugged, "She calls, once in a while. Usually when she needs something."

I could tell from her fidgeting that this topic was a soar spot for her, so I changed the subject.

"What did you take?"

"Huh?"

"In college, what classes did you take?"

She smiled brightly, "Oh, well, I attended _The Paul Merage School of Business at UC Irvine_, and got accepted to their Accelerated MBA program focusing on Finance. It was hard, and I had no down time at all, but it was well worth it. I started working for Columbia Rec- she fidgeted, um, for Columbia Enterprises and the chips kind of all fell in the right place for me and...here I am."

I cocked my brow, "You didn't study music?"

"No, I told you, that's just a hobby of mine."

"So, you're in finance? Not music?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes. Finance."

I raked my fingers through my hair, "What is so secretive about finance? Are you working for the mob or something like that?"

She scoffed, "Yes, Edward, I'm working for the mob. The very powerful mob that lives in Forks. How did you guess?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just trying to figure out what's so secretive about what you do. If it's just finance...then I don't really see the point of all the security," I pointed to the outside security cameras.

"I just like to feel safe. And I don't want everyone in my business," she snapped.

I stepped back and put my palms up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that."

She sighed, "No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she looked up at the sky before her eyes met mine, "Edward, I've worked really heard to get where I am. For the first time, in a very long time, I'm happy, content. I don't want anyone messing it up for me."

_Ouch._

"I would never do that to you, Bella. I know we haven't seen each other in a long fucking time, but I wouldn't do that to you. If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that. I just want to be your friend...again."

I would like that, she said softly, but you can't tell anyone what you've seen...or heard, please.

I nudged her leg with my foot, "I wont, and not just because I signed a contract, but because I respect your privacy."

And I did. I mean, I don't like people all up in my business either. So I see where she's coming from.

She let out a breath, "Thank you."

I waved it off, "No problem," I looked down at my watch, "I should get going. Um, can I call you sometime?"

_Please say yes, please say yes..._

"Yeah, sure, let me get you my card."

She ran back in the house and came back out with a small card in her hand.

"Here," she handed me the card, "Please send Esme and Carlisle my love. And maybe we can all get together for dinner, in Port Angeles or something. I haven't seen them in so long and I only have the fondest memories of them. Oh! And I would love to hear your band play sometime too."

I nodded, "I'll let them know, I'm sure they'll love to see you again," I started walking towards pop's car, "We practice today but that's kind of a short notice, right?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Kind of, I still have some...clients to attend to, but when's your next rehearsal?"

I reached the car, "Saturday afternoon at my house. Do you need directions?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll just ask around."

I smirked, "See you then, and welcome back!"

She waved, "Bye and thanks!"

I got in pop's car and drove down the private road. I looked at my rear-view mirror until she disappeared in the thick green curtain of the forest.

After I crossed the gates and hit the main highway, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the shiny black card she gave me.

_~Swanlock~ _

_(555) 555-5555_

I flipped the business card over but the back was blank.

_Huh._

It didn't give much information out, only a phone number and, I assume, the name of her business.

_What kind of business name is that?_

In no time I was pulling into the grocery store. As soon as I stepped in I was bombarded with questions from Mike, Tyler, and Erik.

"Dude, did you get to see the house?" asked a very stoned Tyler.

"No comment," I snickered.

"I hope you were helpful and respectful at all times," said Mike the douche.

I rolled my eyes, "Yup."

"Did you see Isabella?" probed Erik.

"Who?" I asked before slamming the bathroom door on their faces.

Christ, can't a man take a piss in peace?

_Ha! That kinda rimed!_

**# # #**

"My fingers are numb, let's call it a day," wined Rosalie.

"It's only been thirty minutes, Rose, suck it up already," said Alice.

We were all gathered in Emmett's uninsulated garage.

"Let's start from the top. Em, remember, you're the one that keeps us all in line. So don't fuck up," I said.

I was putting the little advice Bella gave me this afternoon to good use.

He started pummeling the drums, "Goddamn straight I keep you bitches in line."

Alice groaned, "Good God, Edward, did you really have to tell him that shit? It's not like he needs his ego stroked."

"That's just the way shit is, Alice. I don't make the rules here," I picked at the strings of my guitar.

Rosalie came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Since when are you all about the rules? And who told you that stupid theory?"

"It's not stupid!" exclaimed Em.

I reached behind and smacked her ass, "Don't worry about it, just follow it."

Jacob was getting annoyed, "Come on already!" he was strumming his bass guitar, "Rose, stop humping Edwards leg for a second and lets get this shit down already."

Alice started playing twinkle-twinkle little star on the keyboard.

After we all got situated we continued practicing, only this time incorporating Bella's tip.

Emmett was doing a great job keeping time and pace. Jacobs bass was giving the song some much needed texture, while Alice weaved everything together with the keyboard. For once, Rose and I weren't fighting for dominance with the guitars. All in all, I said we did much better than any of our other sessions.

We were at it for two hours till it got too damn cold.

"My fingers are going to break off," grumbled Rose.

"That was fun!" shimmed Alice.

"I fucking rock," Em self praised himself.

I felt good about our progress, "See, told you that shit would work."

Rose rolled her eyes, "We were better but still not great, so don't get all ahead of yourself."

"Who's that?" Jake pointed to a sleek sedan parked a few houses down.

It was too dark outside but I could tell it was a Mercedes. The car was parked down across the street giving it a clear view of the garage.

Alice got up and walked to the edge of the garage, "Has it been there this whole time?"

Rosalie put her guitar down and grabbed my arm, "Who drives a car like that here?"

_Bella._

I couldn't help the shit eating grin that magically appeared on my face.

"I don't know," said Emmett, "But that's a bad ass ride they got there."

I moved Rose's hand away, "Wait here."

I jogged to the car, hoping she wouldn't take off on me.

"What are you doing!" yelled Rose.

I waved for her to stay where she was. I got close to the car, the drivers window was half way down.

"Hey, you made it," I said.

Bella was cradling a cup of coffee in her hands. She had a black leather jacket and a black beanie on, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Yeah, the...clients I was with decided to end the meeting early, so...I said to myself, _'Self, why don't we go pay Eddie Bear a visit.'"_

I leaned into the window after she lowered it all the way down, "I'm glad you came. Did you hear us?"

She winced, "A little, at the very end, she looked towards the group, You guys don't sound_ that_ bad. You just need to refine your craft. You guy's keep pulling in different directions during the set."

I looked in the back seat and noticed she was alone.

I brushed her cheek with the tips of my fingers, "So where's your man?"

She looked surprised, "Who?"

I pulled the ends of her hair, "You know, the blond guy, Jasper."

She started laughing, "Oh, Jazz! No, it's not like that. Well, what I mean is that we aren't _together_-together. Um, I'm not his girlfriend."

_Great, fuck buddies._

I pursed my lips, "So what are you?"

She gave me a mischievous smile, "The same thing you are with that leggy blond over there."

_Shit._

I looked back to see Rosalie with her arms crossed and shooting daggers at me...or Bella...or both. The others were merely standing around looking on curiously.

I looked back at Bella, "Oh, that."

She giggles and cupped my cheek with her hand, "Yeah, that. Don't worry about it. Jazz and I work good together and we an understanding. Trust me, we both don't want to complicate things for ourselves. If he finds someone he wants to be with, then we're done, no hard feelings and we remain associates and friends. And vice-versa."

_Still, didn't quite like it._

I covered her hand that was on my face with my own, "Do you want to say 'hi' to everyone? I didn't tell any of them about this afternoon but I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

She glanced back at the group, "Nah, how about we all get together for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sound like a plan. Where? Your place?" I wagged my eyebrows.

She laughed, "I don't think so, that's our little secret. I don't want to take them there, not yet at least. I heard about this place in Seattle-," I cut her off.

"Seattle? Really? Bella, in case you haven't notice, we don't have a lot of money to drop. Jacob drives a old ass rabbit and Emmett's Jeep is on it's last leg. How about the diner?"

She sighed, "I would have loved to take you to Seattle, but I guess the diner would do...for now," she winked at me.

I looked at her through my lashes, "You could always take me later..._alone_."

With her other hand, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me further in through the window, "It's a date."

Her sweet breath fanned across my face. I swear, I got a little dizzy but before I could recover, her soft, moist, full lips were on mine. She brushed her lips to mine one, twice, three times before she let go of my shirt.

I staggered back a bit, I'm sure I was sporting the stupidest grin on my goddamn face.

She giggled a bit, "I think your girl's a little mad," she pointed to the now fuming Rose, "But...I really have missed you, Edward," she said in a soft voice.

"I-I've missed you too, B-Bella," goddamn stuttering!

She smiled brightly at me, "See you tomorrow, at six...sharp," she started her car and waved bye before speeding down the street.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, just dumbfoundedly stuck.

_Bella kissed me._

Me.

_Edward Fucking Cullen._

I licked my lips.

_God, she tastes good too._

"Edward? You okay there?" yelled Em.

I nodded, mostly to myself, and headed back.

"Who the hell was that?" hissed Rose.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who. The. Hell. Was. That." she enunciated.

I shook my head to clear the Bella induced haze, "A friend."

"It didn't look like just a friend to me," sang Alice.

"What's her name," asked Jake.

I looked around the garage for something to do, "Come on, let's put this shit away so we can head home."

Rose poked my chest, "Not until you tell me who she is and what are you doing with her."

"Shit, Rose, leave him alone," said Emmett, "Edward, you go get yours."

"Pig," growled Rose.

"Let's be real here, Rose, you and Eddo ain't an item," shrugged Em, "So Ed, by divine law, get's to fuck who ever and when ever he wants."

Jake and I laughed, Rose muttered a string of profanities under her breath.

Alice snickered, "Where is that written?"

Emmett sighed, "It's written in _The Man Laws of the Earth_, section one, chapter one. Right above, _Bros Before Hoes_ act of 1A.D., _Adam vs. Eve_."

Alice just stared at him, "You're stupid."

They started bickering about woman's rights and all that. But all I can think about was that kiss and what it meant.

**-Rosalie-**

Edward was standing just outside the garage distracted.

Who the hell was that girl? I really couldn't see her face, it was too damn dark. Emmett was right, she did have a nice car. But no matter, I worked too hard to get into Edward's bed and _no_ girl with an overpriced car is going to stroll onto my territory.

_She just fucked with the wrong bitch._

* * *

**La,la,la, there you are. I don't know if I'm gonna post any new chapters of either of my stories before Christmas... if I do, then yay for me. Till next time, Have a marry Christmas...or what every it is you celebrate...or don't...um...happy December 25th!**


	4. Not a Update: AN

So this is what's going on with my WIP's (WUiV, TMA, TGW), I have to step back and work on something else. I WILL NOT abandon the stories (I know it looks that way, according to the last update on each stories.) But I don't want to force something that won't come together the way I want it. I would not put out a half ass chapter just for the sake of posting something. Though my lack of updates, believe me, I have more respect for you readers then that.

To get my mind working in the right direction, I am working on a drabble-ish fic. This story will have no beta, no pre-readers, no pre-written plot…things will come out as I write. I feel like I just have to write without worrying about grammar, spelling, and everything that comes with writing. I just need to let the words out.

Once, I've completed What More? I will get back to my WIP's, I'm just 23 chapters into the story and I'm already thinking of ideas for WUiV, TMA and TGW. What More? is therapeutic for me at the moment, and it seems to help with the writer's block I have struggled with. If you would like to follow What More?, it's posted here on Fanfiction dot net.

Thank you all so much for your PM's, your words of encouragement and support, this is truly the best fandom out there.

Respectfully,

Soleil


End file.
